


The Story of Tonight

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Hamilton Lyrics, It's basically the Rogue Squad singing The Story of Tonight from Hamilton, Pre-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Before the Battle of Scarif and her "Till our Chances are Spent" speech, Jyn has to raise the spirits of the men. She resorts to an old Partisan song she heard on Jedha (which sounds suspiciously similar to one from one famous Broadway musical).AKA "The Story of Tonight" song-fic featuring the Rogue One squad.
Kudos: 5





	The Story of Tonight

Jyn Erso looked around the shuttle, gazing into the faces of her companions as the shuttle accelerated towards Scarif. Rogue One was filled with rebels, determined men and women willing to lay down their lives for the Rebellion and the cause. Cassian sat in front of her, his dark eyes affixed on the blaster in his hand. A shadow danced across his vision, and Jyn watched him brush his hair out of his eyes, watching her and waiting for the moment to pass. Melshi, Tonc, Baze and Chirrut, sat beside him, watching the other Pathfinders who cleaned their weapons and prepared themselves for the battle to come.  
  
Cassian whispered a few words to his men after a minute or two _,_ turning to the others with a confident expression on his face. His thoughts were dark and full of uncertainty intermingled with the weight of the mission to come, but he nevertheless remained calm, watching the faces of his men with a cold gaze. Only when his eyes met Jyn’s did any discernible emotion seem to cross his face, and he gave her a confident little nod as he addressed his troops. _  
_

The soldiers nodded. The hostile gazes that they had given her before departing Yavin 4 had mostly vanished from their faces, replaced with a growing feeling of confidence and determination which they used to mask their own fear. She didn’t blame them for being afraid. She could feel her own heart racing in her breast, thundering loudly like the sound of far-off artillery. Though the hostility in the Pathfinders’ expressions had subsided, the fear still lingered, hanging over the

Somehow, she told herself, reaching with trembling fingers for the crystal entwined around her neck, she needed to find courage. More than that, she needed to help her soldiers find it.  
  
 _“I may not live to see our glory,”_ Jyn whispered to herself, recalling the words of an old Partisan’s song she had once heard Saw’s men singing before a mission. The words were faint echoes now, vague traces of a distant memory that she had tried so long and hard to forget, but she recalled them now, whispering the words faintly to herself as she clutched her mother’s kyber crystal tightly in her hand, reaching out to her with her mind for courage.  
  
“ _I may will not live to see our glory.”_ To her surprise, one or two of Cassian’s men repeated her words. Whether they had known Saw, or whether the song was known outside of Jedha City, she could not be certain, but she took comfort in the fact that others had been listening to her.  
  
 _“But I will gladly join the fight,”_ another voice joined in. It was Cassian, and Jyn no longer attempted to hide her surprise. She glanced over at him quizzically, and the spy motioned towards the cockpit where Bodhi sat at the command console. Apparently, Jyn reasoned to herself, the ‘local boy’ from Jedha was also familiar with the song she was singing, and had informed Cassian about it. Either that, or one of his missions as a spy had taken him to Jedha previously.

_“But I will gladly join the fight.”_ Another group of Pathfinders joined in, taking their leader’s cues.  
  
 _“And when our children tell our story…"_ Jyn continued. The Rebels echoed her, their voices growing louder and more intent with every word.  
  
 _“They'll tell the story of tonight,”_ Bodhi sang out from the cockpit.  
  
From their corner of the shuttle, the pair of Guardians of the Whills continued the song. Chirrut reached into his robes, pulling a flask and swallowing some of the liquid with gusto.  
  
 _“Let's have another round tonight...”_  
  
He passed the flask to Baze, who took his own swallow. The scent of an unfamiliar alcohol wafted through the cargo bay, and the Guardian raised the flask upward, inviting Jyn and the others to drink with them.

_“Let's have another round tonight...”  
_

At the invitation, Jyn lifted her own canteen and took a sip of water. She wasn’t willing to compromise her mental faculties with a drink of whatever liquor the Guardians were toasting with (she and Cassian still had a mission to attend to, after all,) but she joined in nonetheless, singing with equal enthusiasm as the men and women of Rogue One drank to the fight to come.  
  
 _“Raise a glass to freedom  
_ _Something the Empire can't take away,  
_ _No matter what they tell you...!”_

The next lines came from Bodhi, who lifted his own canteen to propose a toast to the coming storm. The fear in his eyes from Bor Gullet and his encounter with Saw had long since subsided, and he stood before them with a warrior’s confidence now, no longer ashamed of his past or frightened of the uncertain future. _  
_  
 _“May the Force be with all of us,“_ Jyn sang out.  
 _  
“Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
_ _Telling the story of tonight!”_

Cassian slung his rifle behind him as he sang, raising his canteen in both hands and gestured confidently towards the Scarif tower. The aura of cold professionalism that had masked him had melted away, and he stood among his men as equals, drinking and cheering the coming battle with a look of eagerness in his soft brown eyes. _  
_  
Chirrut joined in the song, taking another swig of drink. _“They'll tell the story of tonight!”_  
  
At this, the song continued, with the entire detachment singing together in unison as they prepared themselves for the coming fight. The uncertainty in their thoughts had faded into the background, replaced only with the camaraderie of their companions, the uplifting words of Jyn’s song, and their anticipation of taking the fight to the Empire:  
  
 _“Raise a glass to freedom  
_ _Something the Empire can’t take away  
No matter what they tell you…”_

_“May the Force be with all of us,_  
 _“Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
_ _Telling the story of tonight!”_


End file.
